One Night
by Asha Carcella
Summary: Everything just has to happen at once, right? Well, for this night, all Robin wants to do is go home and sleep, but unfortunately for him, Gotham's criminals have a different plan for him. Contains some Robin whump, but mainly Robin being awesome and kicking ass in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it's been a while since I actually wrote something. But I'm glad to announce that I am now on holiday and will get more stories up! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

0101

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Robin called out to his friends who all decided that they would stay the night at the Cave because they were so exhausted.

"Bye Rob," Wally said while rubbing his sleepy eyes and making his way down the corridor towards his room at an unusually slow pace.

Other members of the Team waved a short goodbye and gave him small smiles as Robin left through the Zeta Tubes. The mission they had been on, had in fact not been so hard, just a long stake out that lasted the whole day effectively leaving all the members of the Team super tired from boredom. Some were even so tired that they didn't even want to make the effort to go home.

Recognised: Robin B01

Dick yawned as he found himself in the old and rusty phone booth, the events of the day finally catching up to him. Honestly he would have stayed at Mount Justice, but Bruce was out of town doing 'Batman and League Business' elsewhere and it didn't feel right leaving Alfred alone in the huge Manor.

Stretching his hands above his head as he stepped out of the phone booth, Dick sensed a slight shift in the air around him. Lowering his arms with a lightning speed, Robin ducked low barely missing the knife that was intended for his shoulder. Sweeping his leg across the grimy floor of Gotham's alley way, Robin successfully took his attackers legs out from under him.

Cackling in delight when he heard the satisfying thump of the person hitting the floor, Robin stood and back flipped away to try and survey the area and find any more potential threats. Suddenly there was laughing from down the alley, creepy and haunting, even worse than the Boy Wonder's.

Dick's eyes narrowed as he melted into the shadows and tried to place the laugh on which villain could be attacking him now. _I mean seriously! This is so not asterous, all I want is to go back to the Manor and sleep! _Dick thought. Looking around, he could just make out the figures of thugs all along the alley trying to conceal their presence in the shadows unsuccessfully.

"Please Boy Wonder, I know you're hiding in the shadows," the villain said his voice dropping dangerously," but don't worry if you're too shy, I'll get you out."

All of a sudden, before Robin could reply with a smart ass comment, the whole alley was filled with the loud noise of gunshot fire. _Shit!_ Dick mentally screamed as he tried to dodge the millions of bullets coming his way.

Running, yet still sticking to the shadows, Robin tucked and rolled behind the huge square garbage can. "This is so disastrous, heavy on the dis," Dick groaned softly to himself as he heard the metallic thud of the bullets embedding itself into the front of the garbage can. _I should go all black like Bats, they must've seen my yellow cape, _Dick mentally scolded himself for choosing such a bright colour.

The firing stopped and the voice rang out once again," Fine, birdie doesn't want to play with guns? We'll play it your way then," at that Dick heard all the goons drop their ammunition and guns to the floor.

_Let's play then,_ he thought smiling to himself as he disappeared.

0101

Robin hated to admit it but he was outnumbered, he also knew when his chances of winning were slim. The raven haired teen flipped over three of Two-Face's goons that came running towards him with their knives bared, the steel glinting in the moon light that poked through the thick clouds of Gotham.

Kicking one thug in the back with as much force as he could muster, Robin judged the distance and time it would take him to get to the phone booth. Roughly, he was about one hundred metres away from it and about fifty away from the hidden panel that would grant him access to one of his hidden R-Cycles. Right now his best option would be to make a made dash for his motorcycle and try to lose them.

Robin felt a stinging pain across his shoulder where one of the goons had taken a lucky swipe while he was too distracted by the other millions of thugs. "Dude, that was so not cool," Robin said as he ducked the next blow that came his way, much to the man's chagrin. Quickly flipping up over the man's head, Robin used his shoulders as a springboard effectively sending the goon crashing into his friends.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Robin used the momentary distraction to make a wild dash for his motorbike. He could hear footsteps ringing out through the alley, with the sounds of people grunting and pushing each other in hopes of catching up to him.

_And Wally always makes fun of me because I'm so small, _Dick smiled smugly as he pushed open the hidden panel and used his nimble fingers to type in the code. Next thing, the wall of the alley lifted upwards and there stood Robin's bike in all its shiny glory.

Not wasting any time, Dick jumped onto the R-Cycle and started it up, but before he could go anywhere, laughter rang out and he heard the fire of a gun. He was too late; he couldn't seem to move as the bullet hit him square in the chest propelling him off his bike.

Pain erupted throughout his chest flaring up to his shoulder wound. The edges of Robin's vision started to blur as he thudded painfully against the cold floor of the alley way. He could just make out the disturbing half face of his captor as he bent down to laugh at Robin.

Cracking a smile, Two-Face whispered," And now we play it my way," he said before he punched Robin in the face.

0101

Groaning, Robin shifted his body around trying to find a comfortable position. His chest was throbbing painfully and his shoulder was stinging with no help to the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. _I so envy the Team right now, _he thought, thinking about all of his friends that were probably in the safe haven of the Cave and enjoying their warm beds.

Wincing fiercely when his chest scraped on the cold floor, Robin silently thanked the invention that is Kevlar. He was so lucky that that he was wearing some; otherwise he knew he would be dead or bleeding out in that old grimy alley.

The sudden kick to his side sent Robin into a fit of painful gasps. Two-Face just stared down at him, the bad half of his face illuminated by the dim lighting of the underground bunker that Robin was dragged into.

"I'm pretty sure that you already know the entire North Side of Gotham belongs to me," Two-Face said while Robin struggled against his bonds and turned onto his side to look at the man.

A smile broke out onto Dick's face," Seriously Dent? You attacked me and almost killed me to have a friendly conversation? I'm so touched," Robin mocked despite his current situation.

Dent pulled out his coin and started flipping it around menacingly, just staring at the boy on the floor. Ignoring what Robin said, he continued," So when my goons tell me they see you coming to that old phone booth everyday I get wondering why you're snooping around my side of Gotham."

The smile on Dick's face vanished as realisation dawned on him. Quickly, but discreetly looking around, Robin scanned the area for any possible escape routes. From the slightly damp smell, Dick could deduce that he was underground, possibly near the sewers or in an underground bunker of some sort.

The click of the gun brought Robin back to attention, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the steel in Dent's hand. A half smile flitted across Harvey's face as he played with the coin in his other hand, in his peripheral vision he could spy the Boy Wonder's eyes narrowing.

"So I had people follow you, and watch your every move," cocking the gun he said," now all I want to know is where that damn phone booth takes you everyday."

Robin snorted outright," Yeah right, like I'll tell you."

Dent's face hardened at the comment and he quickly threw his coin up into the air. Robin, seeing that as the perfect opportunity, sat up as fast as he could and pushed forward so that his whole body was sent barrelling into Two-Face's.

The man let out a grunt as his gun made a metallic clank against the hard floor along with his coin that rolled away. Luckily, Robin's legs weren't bound so he did a roundhouse kick that nailed Dent square in the jaw. As he fell to the ground Robin once again ignored the painful throbbing in his shoulder and chest as he brought his bound hands over his head and in front of him. _I'm so lucky that I'm flexible, _he thought.

By then, Two-Face was already up and ready to fight. Cracking his knuckles, Dent looked around for his gun which was too far and out of his reach. He then looked for his coin, which told him exactly what he needed to do.

"You're not going to live through this one, Robin," he said.

"You'd be surprised at how many times I've heard that," Robin replied cheekily.

With that Two-Face lunged at the raven haired teen, yet Robin was able to narrowly miss the attack. His hands were still bound which made it even harder for him to dodge using all of his flips and fancy turns.

Using the opportunity that Dent left him when he went straight for his gun across the room, Robin smashed down the door without a second thought. Luckily it was wooden, so he did a quick spin and kicked the door in with as much force as he could muster.

The door immediately gave under the force and fell to the ground with a hollow clatter. Not looking back, he could hear Two-Face screaming as he dashed out of the room into the dark corridors. _Yes, I can finally disappear!_

Robin melted into the shadows with ease and expertise, his form completely lost within the darkness. He could hear some of the goons running down some of the corridors and Two-Face shouting at them to find him.

Robin snickered from his hiding spot in the shadows, his teeth moving deftly over the rope that bound his hands. He could feel them slacken slightly as he silently thanked Batman for that bit of training.

Finally he was able to pull off the thick rope, rubbing his wrists he gathered the rope in a bundle and stuffed it in his utility belt not wanting anyone to find any trace of him. Dick then looked around and smirked as he spied the metal grating close to the top of the corridor.

"Totally asterous, I could seriously use that," he whispered to himself making sure no one was around, suddenly he ran at the opposite wall at full speed. Before he faceplanted into the hard concrete, Robin thrust his foot into a small dent and used that to push himself up, twisting slightly so that he could grab the metal. Just reaching the edges of the grating he pulled himself up using his arm strength.

_Okay, let's think Grayson. What am I up against?_ He thought trying to evaluate his situation just like Batman had taught him to. Trying his comm. and getting static Robin check that off on his list. _Okay, so I'm probably underground in some bunker with no comm. signal. Definitely not in the sewers because I can's smell any sewage. Bats is out of town and everyone else thinks I'm at home .Two-Face and all of his lackeys are after me and I'm alone with no sort of navigation, plus there are no panels in the wall where I can plug my wrist computer into. _

Groaning inwardly and resting for the time being Robin whispered," Great, just absolutely great."

Wrapping himself in his cape, Robin yawned and fought the urge to close his eyes. _What kind of hero am I? falling asleep on the job,_ he chided himself lightly thinking how hilarious it would be if he actually fell asleep on metal grating while people were out looking to kill him.

Yawning again, Robin failed to hear the soft clank of footsteps on the grating next to him. He could hear bustling down the dark corridor and Two-Face still screaming like a madman, but he almost jumped out of his skin when someone all but purred in his ear.

"Need some help birdie?"

0101

Yay!, so guess who's going to be helping Wonder Boy over there? Hehe, wait until the next chapter!

Okay, so reviews would be awesome to keep me motivated to write out the next chapter. By the way this will probably be a short multichapter fic. Please review!

-Asha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Back for an update Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!

Shout outs to rubyblue100, Guest that reads, AmaraRae and lindz4567!

maranda111: you are technically, in some way, right

Sairey13: Thanks so much! I can never get tired of your reviews, you amazing person! Thanks for the Alfred idea, I pushed it into this chapter, but in the next, I'll expand on it. Good guess, you were spot on :P Remember that I love you (not in that gay kind of way)

Blue Torpedo: Awesome guess :D

BatShitCrazy21: thanks for the review man! I know right? I was recently watching YJ again and then it popped into my head, why none of the villains want to know, or something like that!

Beauty in decay: Thanks for the review! Good guess! Enjoy this chapter!

0101

Robin involuntarily jumped back from shock, the sound he made on the grating completely lost by the sounds of men screaming orders from bellow. Relaxing his tense stance, he took in the lithe figure of Selina Kyle who stood before him, casually inspecting her razor sharp claws.

Selina lifted one of her elegant brows ever so slightly and said, "Well, do you want my help or not?"

Blushing slightly from the shock he received, and the fact that Selina must have seen him sleeping-no wait, resting his eyes- he gingerly rubbed the back of his neck. Instead of answering her, he cocked his head to the side and asked, "What are you doing here? Batman's off with the League."

A smile quirked on the edges of Catwoman's mouth, yet her eyes seemed to smile less somehow at the prospect of Bruce not being a part of their little get-together. "Do I always have to justify myself if I just want to see my favourite little bird?" Selina purred as her smile grew almost feral, but in that kind way that only Bruce and Dick could seem to look past.

Robin smiled brightly back at her and then let out a soft, yet audible snort, "Really? What are you doing here Selina?" he added as he crossed his arms.

She huffed playfully in response, "Well, if you must know. I was just collecting some of my old stuff from Harv, but then I got distracted by a tired little bird."

Blushing again at her words, Robin changed the subject, "So are you helping me or what?"

Selina walked softly to were Robin was standing and quickly ruffled his hair, while making sure she didn't scratch him with her claws. Robin immediately started to fix his hair and Selina smiled softly at him before she pulled down her goggles and switched on the night-vision setting. Robin, also getting back into business, promptly knelt down beside Catwoman and switched on his night-vision lenses.

Both could see two heavily armed thugs guarding their way out. Both thugs seemed pretty calm, their stances relaxed, while they both talked about how Two-Face was going to gut Catwoman after he shot Robin's face off. Selina and Dick rolled their eyes as the two guards boasted about how they could kill both Catwoman and Robin with their eyes shut. It made it even worse that both thugs had missed the not too subtle exchange between said woman and boy who were only about sixty metres away and above them.

Catwoman removed the goggles and looked at the boy beside her who was busy switching off his night-vision lenses that were incorporated into his mask. They both shared a look as they made up their minds about their plan of attack. Knowing what the other was thinking, they smiled at each other before Robin dropped down silently and promptly blended into the shadows.

Selina walked calmly to the edge of the grating which was nearest to the two thugs. She immediately crouched down and smiled wickedly because both of the idiots below her still hadn't noticed her or Robin. Readying her attack, she waited for the signal she knew was coming any second now.

Suddenly, cackling burst out from the darkness, it echoed and ricocheted off the walls in a disorderly pattern that made the guards clasp their guns tightly and look around into the darkness with fear. Catwoman didn't hesitate, as soon as Robin's laugh echoed throughout the hall, she pulled out her whip and quickly snagged one of the men's legs out from under him. In a state of panic, the thug dropped his gun, arms flailing around wildly as he started to scream.

The man's partner spun on his heels ready to shoot at Selina, when suddenly his mouth was covered by a hand. An arm wrapped around his throat and then his knees were kicked, forcing him to stumble and succumb even more to Robin who was deftly cutting off his oxygen supply. Before the thug could lose his life, Robin easily dropped the man to the ground as he looked up at Selina who was lowering the other unconscious man to the floor, his face red from the blood rush.

Robin cackled lightly as Catwoman flipped off the metal gratings to land next to him in a crouch. She elegantly stood up and brushed the non existent dirt from her skin tight suit. She looked at Robin and smiled once again as they both shared a quick high-five.

"Let's get out of here," Catwoman said as she pushed open the cool metal doors.

0101

_Almost there. Almost there. Almost there. _Robin repeated to himself as he and Selina sprinted to the doors that lead them to their freedom. Robin wasn't one to run from a fight, but he was still a reasonable guy. Outnumbered was one thing, but being outnumbered and tired was an entire new thing. Selina had said that they should stay and fight, 'keep the adrenaline going and whatnot'. Honestly, Dick was not just tired, he was _exhausted_ from his mission with the team. To top it all off, his chest was still throbbing sorely and his shoulder wasn't too great.

So, to save himself the trouble of fighting almost twenty men that doubled him in size, that each held some sort of metallic weapon, Robin had whipped out his most powerful weapon. His puppy dog eyes. And of course Dick was careful; as he dragged Selina off into the darkness, making sure there was no surveillance. He stopped and pulled off his mask making sure that the light glinted off his blue eyes in just the right way.

When Selina had sighed heavily and agreed to make a mad dash for their survival, Dick had to restrain himself from doing a small victory dance. Now, Selina completely regretted falling for one of Dick's oldest, yet effective tricks in the book. That was definitely one of the things on top of Bruce's list to watch out for. She should have so listened to him.

Bursting through the doors of the old abandoned clinic, Selina and Dick took advantage of the night's blackness by Robin pulling out his grappling gun and Selina her whip. Selina expertly threw her whip that caught onto someone's railing while Robin shot his gun up to the top of the building where they would meet.

As Catwoman ascended to the top of the building, she found Robin sitting on the edge of the tall apartment building, his legs dangling off playfully. Selina smiled down at the scene just outside of the clinic where the thugs were looking around frantically for them. Just then, Two-Face smashed open the doors and started screaming at them for losing Robin and Catwoman.

Robin snickered like the troll he was and said, "I told you it would be more fun to run."

Selina felt her lips curve into a smile. "I don't know about you birdie, but I'm beat. Think I'm going to head home."

Dick yawned loudly and stretched," Home sounds asterous. I should probably also add to the Batcave data-base that Two-Face has a secret underground bunker lying underneath an old clinic in the North side of Gotham, but I guess that could wait a night…Night Selina."

Before standing up, Selina ruffled Robin's hair affectionately one last time as she pulled out her whip and dived off the building.

0101

Robin grumbled to himself as he took yet another break on the roof of some old dingy building. _This is so unfair! All I wanted to do was go home and sleep, but no! Stupid villain choosing tonight of all nights to go freaking crazy!_

Stretching for what felt like the millionth time, Robin got up from his seat and started once again, on the long trail back to the Manor. _This would have been so much easier if I actually knew where my bike was. But then again, Two-Face probably totalled it, _Robin thought bitterly while he walked across the roof.

Signing and kicking an old discarded cigarette butt, he heard a soft thump on the roof that made him whirl around instantly. His stance tensed as he tried to focus on the other person that was probably stalking him. His eyes focussed in on the darkness, but that's when he recognised the signature red hair that just didn't blend into the darkness all too well.

Robin relaxed his muscles and called out as a grin spread across his face, "I think you should consider dying your hair black."

Barbara stepped out the shadows with a similar grin etched onto her face. She flipped her hair back and gave Dick a look that said 'no freaking way, Boy Wonder'. Robin laughed at that look, which he knew all too well. Babs then walked over to Dick and they automatically bumped their fists together.

"So, Robbie-boy? What you doing all alone on the North side of Gotham for?" Babs questioned as she moved to the edge of the building and surveyed the area.

Robin moved beside her, "I could seriously ask you the same question."

Babs, very un-lady-like, snorted at her best friend, "No seriously Wonder Bread. What you doing here? I have this side covered, plus you kinda look like shit."

Dick rolled his eyes, "Thanks Babs, it's good to know you care. Actually, I don't think you have this side covered," he gave her a look that matched her own.

"What do you mean?" Babs returned her gaze to Dick's, as she lifted up one of her eyebrows.

"I meant that I was just with Two-Face, and he has a secret underground bunker that you must have missed. Plus, I was just with Catwoman, who is probably still prowling around this area," Dick elaborated.

"What? You mean Two-Face just kidnapped you?" Barbara asked, concern spreading out on her face.

Dick shrugged lightly, "How many times have we gone over this? I'm not a kid, so technically it's not 'kidnapping'…It's more like 'sexy-beast-napping'."

Batgirl shoved Dick slightly, knowing that since his humour was still intact, he was fine. She just had to be a hundred percent sure, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Robin instinctively raised a hand to his chest and shrugged, "Nothing out of the ordinary, I promise," he said as he flashed one of his dazzling smiles.

"So, you walking all the way back to the Batcave, or do you want a lift?" Barbara asked playfully as she watched Dick grimace slightly as he rubbed a sure sore spot on his chest.

"Would love a ride. Where'd you park?" Robin said gratefully.

"It's about two blocks away, think you can keep up?" She smiled devilishly.

Dick scoffed loudly as he followed Barbara who had already started to run in the direction of her bike. Catching up to her in a few seconds, both stopped suddenly as their ears picked up the distinct sound of police sirens.

"Seriously?" Dick asked loudly.

0101

Connor was woken up by loud beeping, well loud for him because of his super hearing and all of that. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he stumbled out of bed, grumbling loudly. _If this is another mission concerning some stupid villain, I'm seriously going to kick their butts so hard._ Walking to the briefing room, Connor saw Tornado talking to some old man with a mask on. _Wow, that looks incredibly weird._

Walking up to Tornado's side, Connor bluntly asked," What's going on?"

"Ah, Superboy. I was currently expressing my worry for your team mate Robin, it seems that he has not made his way home yet, and Red Tornado here has told me that Robin left about four hours ago," Alfred explained.

"Have you tried calling him?" Tornado asked.

"I have and he did not answer, though it seems as if the tracker on his bike was also destroyed," Alfred explained further, concern evident in his voice.

"Superboy, perhaps you should ask Wally," Red Tornado suggested as Connor gave off a quick nod and started the walk to Wally's room.

"I dearly hope that Robin is alright," Alfred said.

0101

"Just one night! That's all I'm asking! Seriously? Do criminals have to be so inconsiderate?" Robin mumbled more to himself than Batgirl who was scaling down the side of the building with him.

Even though Dick wasn't talking to her, she still rolled her eyes and said," Robin! Would you stop whining?"

Robin huffed in response and fake pouted. Okay, so maybe he was being a bit whiny, but he had good reason to be! First of all he was super tired from that mission with the Team, but on top of that he had to get kidn…sexy-beast-napped. Secondly he also got shot, though thanks to the Kevlar he didn't die right then, but it still hurt like hell! Dick had also purposefully left out the fact that he had gotten shot, since Barbara would have insisted that he go home. He couldn't let her take on the baddies all alone, she was still fairly new to the hero gig.

He heard Barbara curse softly beside him as they both dropped down into the shadows of the looming building. Dick was snapped out of his internal rant when he realised why Barbara had let out such a string of colourful words. There, standing not too far off, was Commissioner Gordon, her dad. Barbara tried to melt into the shadows further as she pushed Robin forward, none too gently.

Dick rolled his eyes at his best friend. Okay, so probably Gordon would figure out that his daughter was Batgirl, because come on, the man was smart after all, and which father wouldn't be able to recognise his own daughter's brilliant red hair, light blue eyes and voice? So Robin, after shooting Barbara a death glare, walked up the Commissioner and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

The Commissioner turned around sharply, ready to bark at the person who was interrupting his important conversation with whoever it was on his police radio. When he turned, he was met with the mischievous face of Robin, who grinned even wider.

"Oh good, you're here son," Gordon looked around quickly," where's Batman?"

"With the League," Robin said and grinned in the direction of the shadows, "It's just me and Batgirl."

"Oh, her," Gordon made a face," does she not like me or something? She never actually talks to me."

"Believe me, she _loves _you," Robin teased.

Gordon raised an eyebrow at that, but his joking-self left as he heard a gunshot come from the bank in front of them. All of a sudden people started screaming and a mass of people erupted from the building, all stumbling over each other in hopes of getting out as soon as possible. All the surrounding police officers held up their guns, taking shield behind their car doors, ready to shoot at whatever was ready to come out of the building.

Slowly, a bunch of men walked out, their heads bowed low. They didn't look like much of a threat, but as soon as they raised their heads, everyone could see their glowing green eyes that shone brightly against the darkness surrounding them.

"What the hell…?" Gordon asked as he lifted his gun and glanced down at Robin, who wasn't there.

The next thing they heard was a creepy cackle as the saw Robin dive down from a light pole (how did he get up there?) and land nimbly on his feet. First, he flipped over one guy who tried to grab him, but in the process, he grabbed the guy by his jacket and pulled him to the ground. With one punch, the man was out on the floor.

The next man tried to grab him, but Robin, without missing a beat, kicked him square in the chest. The force of the kick propelled the man forward, where Batgirl, still concealed in the shadows, punched him across the face. Batgirl then ran to Robin's side to help him with fighting the others. In a matter of five minutes they both had taken down the now countable, twelve guys.

Robin and Batgirl fist bumped once more, when Batgirl suddenly retreated to the shadows. Robin gave her a questioning look, but then he realised that Commissioner Gordon was jogging towards them.

"What was that?" Gordon asked as he reached the Boy Wonder.

Robin's eyes narrowed in distaste, "Poison Ivy. She turned these guys into her slaves. She's up to something, she needed us distracted for some reason, and I'm going to find out."

0101

Yay! So all of you who guessed Catwoman, well done! Sending hugs out! Please review, update will be out sooner :P

-Asha


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this late update, I had to rewrite this chapter because I watched a certain movie, and then I realised that I just had to add someone special in

Shout outs to: babyblue3752 and Queen Sound (thanks for the reviews, both of you!)

Guest that reads: I also like the relationship between Talia and Robin, I wanted to put some of that here but it didn't really fit.

Sairey13: dude I lost you when you wrote "Bayou Bartholomew" lol, anyway, thanks for the review, hope this chapter lives up to your standards.

Rubyblue100: thank you! I'm not really a writer at banter, but I thought I would give it a try. Sorry if it's bad some times, but I'm trying something newish

Lindz4567: hehe, I loved writing that line. Thanks for the review!

88KeysOfSadism: glad to know you're enjoying it! lol, they aren't in an air vent, they're on metal grating. I don't really know how to explain it, but you can probably look it up on the internet. I got the idea from the game _Batman: Arkham City _so maybe try and Google pictures of scenes from the game. Yeah, sorry, I kinda assumed that she knew because I actually have a comic book where she knows, so I just assumed. Sorry if that messed you up.

0101

Wally rubbed his eyes blearily, ready to give Connor a bitch slap for waking him up. Whipping the slight drool from the corner of his mouth, Wally asked, "Supey, there better be a freaking good reason for waking me up at about 2AM!"

Not wasting any time, Connor replied," Have you heard from Robin? Some old dude called, saying that Robin didn't come home yet. Apparently he left the Mountain about four hours ago."

That seemed to snap the speedster out of his dream state. In one fluid and fast motion, Wally threw the blanket off of his body and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Connor watched him, with his arms folded over his chest, as Wally speedily grabbed his phone off his bedside table and looked for any sign of contact from Robin.

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "What the hell do you mean? It shouldn't take him four hours to go home!" Wally said while checking for any messages. Putting his phone back down, he looked at Connor and gave him a critical look.

"He didn't send me any messages, I honestly don't know where he could be."

Connor sighed loudly," You can go meet Red Tornado in the briefing room, I'll get the rest of the Team up."

0101

"Dick, you should go home," Babs whispered to her partner as they surveyed the indoors botanical garden from their vantage point.

Dick looked away from his wrist computer to shoot Babs a quick look," I'll be fine. You worry too much Babs, plus I can't let you have all the fun."

Again, Babs snorted loudly," Fine, just don't expect me to save your ass if you get into trouble."

There was a moment of silence, where Babs knew Dick switched to business mode because he didn't respond with his usual smart ass comment. Batgirl turned her attention back to the botanical gardens. From what she could see, there were about an average of thirty guards outside, all wearing black, yet their eyes where what gave them away. Each of the men's eyes glowed a bright and soulless green, immediately giving away that Poison Ivy was indeed hiding in the lone building.

Putting his wrist computer away, Dick said, "Okay, so clearly Poison Ivy wants us to come crashing in, otherwise she wouldn't hide in Gotham's botanical gardens if she didn't want to be found. So BG, do you have any plan of action? I used my wrist computer and there's an estimated of about forty five guards outside and twenty inside."

Playing with her hair slightly Babs thought out aloud,"Hmm, well how about you take the role of distraction and I'll sneak into the back. It would make more sense if you were the distraction, right? I mean, they're probably going to see you as more of a threat, they might not be expecting me at all."

Robin nodded his head in consent," So you sneak through the back while I get to kick some goon butt. Nice. Okay, so when you enter, try and get a visual on Poison Ivy and see if she's working with anyone else. I'll meet you on the inside, I'll come in through the roof. Contact me through the comm. link if something goes wrong."

"Okay, it's a plan Boy Wonder," Babs said, but before Robin could start with his role in the plan, she grabbed his arm and told him to be careful. As usual, Robin waved off the concern with one of his famous grins.

Without looking back again, Robin jumped off the building they were currently situated on and vanished into the shadows without a sound. Batgirl waited on top of the building, waiting for Dick to take some of the goons out before he actually started his distraction. They both knew that Dick was a good fighter, but being outnumbered was a problem, and despite any persons training, they would struggle fighting so many people.

Laughing at the thug in front of him who was oblivious to his presence, Robin silently took him out by covering his mouth and pinching one of his pressure points. Robin dragged the man into the shadows so that no one would be able to see him. Moving along the darkness, Robin remained unseen, taking out as many thugs as he could without being seen or heard.

When there were only five guards left outside, Robin jumped one of them, trying to make the most noise possible. Their plan was simple, by taking out so many of the guards and then creating a distraction, Robin and Batgirl hoped that some of the guards on the inside would come to investigate, leaving them with less to fight on the inside.

Gunshots rang out through the night as Dick barely missed the assault of bullets that zipped past his arm. Robin grinned devilishly as some of the guards on the inside of the indoor botanical gardens filed out with guns. _So, seven guards from the inside came out, meaning that we have to only deal with thirteen on the inside. _

With ease, Robin took down guard after guard, he also used his smoke pellets to his advantage. Normally, Robin would also use his other great skill of annoying and distracting people by his talking, but since they were technically mindless zombies, they probably wouldn't even hear him.

Kicking the last thug in his chest and knocking him out with one of his eskrima sticks, Robin fell into the darkness with ease. Using his grappling gun, Robin made his way to the top of the large building. _This glass roof really makes it a lot easier to spy on them,_ as soon as Dick thought that, the comm. in his ear beep. _At least the blasted thing works now,_ as Dick thought that, he suddenly remembered that he didn't call Alfred to tell him where he was, _Shit, I'm in so much trouble._

Pressing his finger to his ear, Dick heard Barbara's voice in his ear," Robin. You're not going to like this. There's thirteen guards walking around, but that's not the problem. Poison Ivy is working with someone!"

"Who?" Dick asked as his eyes narrowed.

"She's working with Two-Face! But didn't Two-Face capture you earlier?" Barbara replied hurriedly.

Dick never got to reply, because as soon as he opened his mouth, a loud gunshot rung out and the once strong glass started to crumbled beneath him. Gasping loudly, Robin couldn't help but fall towards the ground.

0101

Wolf laid his head down on his crossed paws, his eyes moving to each Team member as they spoke. His head cocked to the side slightly as the Zeta-Tubes came to life and out walked a disgruntled looking red head. Sensing the subtle feeling of distress in the room, Wolf walked over to Connor and rubbed his head on his leg. Connor looked down with a thoughtful expression on his face, nevertheless, he brought down his hand and scratched behind Wolf's ear.

"What do you mean, you can't get a hold of him?" Roy said with a scowl.

Wally looked at Red Arrow with worry in his eyes, "Dude, I mean that he isn't answering his comm. or cell phone. He left the Mountain about four hours ago and Agent A said he didn't get home. We thought you'd know where he was!"

"Why the hell would I know? I don't baby-sit," Roy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Roy! This is serious! Robin could be hurt somewhere in Gotham," Artemis argued with the red head.

"Maybe he didn't even go to Gotham," Roy retorted.

"We checked the Zeta-Tube system, he definitely went to Gotham," Kaldur replied.

"Fine, so he went to Gotham. What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Roy said out of irritation from being woken up.

"Roy, drop the act, we know you care about him just as much as we do," Zatanna scolded him angrily.

Sighing loudly, Roy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, you caught me," he replied in an irritated voice, "Still. Do you want me to scour every dark corner of Gotham for you?"

"Roy, there's a possibility he could be crashing with _him,_" Wally stressed the word out.

After a few seconds of processing what the other red head had said, Roy's frown deepened," Dude, I am so not calling him at two in the morning! You know how he can be!"

"Please Roy! Pleeeease! If he's not with him, then we'll go to Gotham."

"Who are they talking about?" M'gann asked Raquel who shrugged in confusion.

"Fine, but you owe me West," Roy said pulling out his phone.

Dialling the number, Roy waited…"….Hey man, sor-"the reply on the other end of the phone made Roy wince and give an uncertain glance towards his phone.

"Listen it's important…You know what? I'll just come over there and shove my foot up your ass...Erg! That's not the point, would you just listen to me?...No I'm not with Cheshire…. Would you just shut the hell up? Like I said, it's important…Yeah, I'm with the Team now. They were wondering if Robin was crashing at your place….Because he's missing!" Roy shouted into the phone, his frustration getting the better of him.

Shouting was heard on the other end of the phone and Roy had to remove it from his ear so that he wouldn't be deafened. When the shouting finally stopped, Roy put the phone back to his ear and listened intently. He nodded once, even though he knew the other person on the line couldn't see him, and then he cut the call.

Sighing heavily again, Roy said," he's heading to search Gotham. I suggest we help him before he comes and kicks my ass."

0101

"I have to stop getting myself into these situations," Robin grumbled, his entire body was wrapped up tightly in one of Poison Ivy's vineplants.

"You wouldn't be tied up right now, if your little girlfriend over there didn't compromise her position by almost standing on one of my babies," Poison Ivy replied as Two-Face emerged out of the darkness with the barrel of his revolver pointing towards Batgirl's head.

Secretly, Robin had actually pulled out one of his birdarangs, ready to cut her 'baby' straight down the centre so that he could free himself. But first, he needed to buy him some time to evaluate the situation. He knew he could keep both villains talking since he knew how much villains just _loved _to talk with their captives.

"Fine, so you caught us out. Just clear up one thing for me. Dent, how come you're working with Red over there?"

"Well, since you escaped my idiotic guards, the next best thing was to team up," Harvey said.

"Hmm, and since I just broke out of Arkham, I've been dying for some action," Posion Ivy said as she caressed one of her flowers gently with her hand.

After that sentence, Robin tuned them all out. They kept on talking, Batgirl interjecting and asking some questions here and there. Barbara knew exactly what Dick was doing, she too also knew that villains just loved to talk. While they carried on, Robin scanned the area.

_Okay, so if Batgirl could take Dent's gun while I distract them by breaking free, we have a chance. Plus, there are thirteen guards, separated into groups of twos and threes, each patrolling the area. Each thug has some sort of weapon, electric batons, switch blades and guns. This won't be easy, though I'll have to time it perfectly. _

"Bird Boy? Are you even listening?!" Poison Ivy screeched, while Harvey held the gun closer to Batgirl's head.

Robin quickly glanced over to Babs, who for her part, was perfectly calm. A devilish smile enveloped Robin's face," You know what Ivy? You actually remind me of something."

She turned away from her plants and a frown found its way to her face. Curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, "What?"

"Yeah! You're actually like a _thorn _in my side," Robin laughed as he suddenly cut his restraints with his birdarang.

Dick could hear Barbara's laughter at his lame joke, while he landed in a crouch. Using Dick's distraction, Barbara hastily ducked low and swept Two-Face's feet from under him. She didn't even have time to kick his gun away because she was attacked by a thug wielding two electric batons and another holding a switch blade.

Before Poison Ivy could escape or whip out some of her 'guy controlling stuff', Robin had quickly attacked her from behind. His foot met the back of her knees and she tumbled to the floor. Grabbing one of his birdarangs he spun in a wide arc, successfully cutting the mad plants that made a grab for him. Without further hesitation, Dick punched Ivy across the face, making sure that she was out cold. Now that her plants wouldn't bother him and Babs, he stood up straight and checked on his partner.

Unfortunately, she wasn't faring too well against the thirteen guards that all decided to attack her at once. Luckily, she was able to use her cape to her advantage by swinging it and hitting one of the thugs in the face. He was temporarily stunned, so Batgirl decked him across the face. Robin ran to help her, by using his momentum, Robin flipped over the guard with the electric batons. He landed with his hands on the ground so that he could use his leg strength to kick the thug in his back and take him off balance.

When Robin stood up, he realised that Babs wasn't too bad off since she had taken out the rest of the lackeys, but she had a small cut on her forearm. That's when Robin remembered the pain in his chest, it was still throbbing painfully, but he still smiled at Babs who was panting lightly.

"Good job BG," Robin said to her.

_Click_

"Not good_ enough_."

0101

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for such a cliff hanger! I think the next chapter will be the last, please review, you can also guess who Roy called :D

-Asha


	4. Chapter 4

Yay people! Heres the last chapter, thanks for the suppost everyone!

Shout out to: kiatwinklestar, lindz4567, jakefan and Queen Sound

Rubyblue100: I felt really bad about making you wait so long, so I got off my lazy ass and wrote this out :D hope you enjoy.

Sairey13: Damn, I really don't remember that. I seriously have to watch the whole of season one again. Hope the mystery person gives you a little surprise!

xXxMidnightsMelodyxXx: yep, corny jokes are the best! Well, you got the closest to working out who the mystery person is!

**Warning: I had to up the rating to T because of language and some blood. I just had to put some language into it, you'll see why in a few minutes.**

0101

"Could you guys remind me again, why we didn't bring any food on this little mission?" Wally asked, tapping his feet impatiently on the top of the roof that the Team sat on.

"Wally," Kaldur gave him a stern look," now is not the time for food."

Wally instantly raised his hands in submission, "Geez, sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Who the hell is this guy anyway? And why does he want us to meet him on top of this huge building in the cold?" Connor asked Red Arrow, who was looking around at each building as if he was looking for someone.

"You'll see who it is, just be patient. Believe me Superboy, if anyone can find Robin, it's this guy," Roy mumbled.

"Yeah, but how long is he going to take to get here? I mean seriously, it's super cold and it's three in the morning!" Rocket said as she huddled closer to M'gann and Zatanna who were blowing on their hands to keep them warm.

"Don't worry, he'll eventually show," Roy reassured them.

"You know who I wish was here?" Wally asked rhetorically, "Wolf."

Everyone turned from what they were doing and gave Wally a look. Sure, it was cold and so early that the sun wasn't even peeking out in the slightest, but did he seriously just say Wolf? His best friend was freaking missing and he wished that he could be cuddling with Wolf? It was obvious that it didn't click in Wally's mind, though everyone just had to crack a smile at him.

Just before Artemis could reprimand him for saying something so stupid, a light thump was heard from the shadows. Most of the Team jumped from the sudden sound, while Roy just turned around and grinned into the darkness.

Artemis twirled around to see a figure bathed in the shadows. She squinted her eyes, and that's when she caught it. The slight red glint of metal in the shadows, that's when she realised exactly who it was. Without thinking, she loosed an arrow that was aimed for his chest. In a second, the arrow embedded itself into a wall not too far off, because the man was able to quickly dodge it.

"Fuck Blondie, you trying to kill me?" Red Hood asked as he stepped out of the darkness.

Artemis pulled out another arrow, the Team also falling into defensive stances, and aimed it at his chest again," What are you doing here?"

"Roy, is she your replacement? Are all archers so fucking crazy?" Red Hood asked.

Roy turned to Artemis," Would you put your weapon away?" Roy then turned to Red Hood and said," And as for you, would you just shut the fuck up and help us find Robin?"

Artemis scoffed loudly," Baywatch, did you and Roy just asked THE Red Hood for help? He's a criminal!"

"He's a criminal?" M'gann asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Exactly! I'm a criminal, more the reason to let me go back home," Jason said as he pulled out one of his knifes and started to clean it.

"Uh-uh, you came all this way to help us find Robin! As much as you act like he's not you're brother, you know you care!" Wally said angrily.

"Wait, Robin's brother's a criminal?" Zatanna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sighing, Roy said," Yeah I know. They're one big, fucking crazy family. Now can we get back to business?"

0101

"Harvey, drop the gun," Robin said as the smirk that once plastered his face fell away.

Two-Face grinned evilly and pushed the barrel of the gun harder into Batgirl's back. Robin glanced at her quickly. Even though she looked completely calm, Dick could tell that she was feeling pretty uncomfortable with the madman behind her with a gun between his fingers.

Dent scoffed loudly, "Put your hands up or I'll blow a hole right through her!"

Robin, without a second thought, put his hands up without another word. Robin heard someone getting up behind him, but he didn't dare look lest Two-Face did something stupid. He could feel the presence behind him lurking closer with each breath he took.

Suddenly, without a warning of any kind, electricity ran throughout his entire body. Starting from the right side of his neck, the electricity seemed to flow and pulse through is vein. He cried out as he fell to the floor, he could vaguely hear Barbara scream his name but everything was blurry and he couldn't seem to piece things together in his mind.

He looked up from his place on the floor. Really, it was a miracle that he could actually see Barbara and Two-Face, but he could feel himself slipping slowly into unconsciousness. It seemed though, that Barbara had beaten him to it. She fell to the floor as Harvey smacked the butt of his gun against her head. The last thing Robin saw was Babs falling towards the floor beside him.

0101

When Dick came too, everything was blurry and he couldn't seem to focus on anything. After what seemed like forever, his vision regained its clarity, though now he realised why it had taken him so much time to do so.

_Villains seriously have to start giving me a break. Just my luck, Two-Face just had to tie me upside down! _Robin wiggled a bit, trying to work out how strong the ropes around his legs were. He then wiggled his wrist, which made him grit his teeth since it was so tight. Giving up on that, Dick looked around, searching for Batgirl.

Batgirl was already awake, she was handcuffed to one of those cement benches that were placed all around the botanical gardens. Batgirl also had her ankles tied together tightly, yet the girl was trying her hardest to work on the cuffs around her wrists. Before calling out to her Robin noticed that Poison Ivy and all of the goons they had taken out were nowhere to be found.

"Batgirl!" Robin called.

Immediately the red head turned, relief flooding her face for an instant. As soon as it was there, it was gone, her face becoming that of determination once more. She wriggled her hands once more and then gave out a frustrated sigh as she temporarily gave up.

"Where's Two-Face?" Dick asked as he swung around slightly from trying to look around.

"He left about five minutes ago, said he was coming back to 'finish us off'," Barbara said with a slight eye roll.

"Okay BG, I think I can get out of this thing b-" Robin started to say as Harvey walked into the area.

Without a word, Dent walked over to Robin and produced a knife. It wasn't large, it was simply a small pocket knife, but Barbara still grimaced at it and Dick tried to move away. Harvey looked at them both before he grinned and tossed his coin up into the air. With practice and ease, he caught it and grinned wider when he saw the outcome.

Robin clenched his teeth tightly as Harvey dragged the knife over a small portion on his neck, remembering not to go too deep. He could already feel the large amount of blood seeping out and immediately his vision swam. Harvey laughed manically and then threw the blade aside.

"You got about half an hour until you bleed out, Boy Wonder. It's a little trick I learned in Arkham, do you like it?" Two-Face asked as he pulled out something from his suit pocket and placed it on the bench Batgirl was currently secured to.

Robin didn't answer, he was too busy trying to steady himself. Of course he heard about this before! They had a discussion about this in his Bio class. If someone's jugular vein was cut, even slightly, and they were hung upside-down, they had approximately half an hour before they bled out.

"Robin!" Batgirl screamed as she watched the blood run down her partner's neck and drip into his hair.

Harvey continued as if he didn't hear Batgirl, "But I feel as if half an hour's too long. So I'm giving you ten minutes. Plus, I can always find out where you go in that phone booth, from that pretty little blonde," he said as he pressed the timer on the bomb he set next to Batgirl.

Walking out the exit, Dent waved to them both," I want to see you try and get out of this one," his voice faded as he walked away.

"Shit! Hold on Robin, I'll get us out of here," Barbara screeched as she tugged and twisted her hands.

Robin was struggling, there was no denying it. His vision was swimming and he felt like he was dying…Technically he was, but that was not the point. Through his struggling, he heard Barbara say something but he couldn't seem to make out what she said. Taking in a few deep breathes, Robin knew he had to do something before they both got blown to pieces.

Focussing his breathing, he managed to wiggle his fingers around and produce the small knife that was connected to his glove. Taking another deep breathe, he managed to ask Barbara how much time they had left. She replied, saying that there was only seven minutes left. _Had I really take three minutes to only take out my knife?!_

Trying not to waste time, Robin took a deep breathe and lifted himself up using his stomach muscles. The cut on his neck pulled and stung, and the sudden heavy wave of vertigo that hit him, made him drop back down to his hanging position. Closing his eyes, he thought of Barbara, his best friend, who still had so much to do. Like join the Team, and become public as a hero! Then he thought of Bruce and Alfred.

His eyes snapped open as he thought of Alfred and how the kind butler was going to skin him when he got home! He still hadn't called in and told Alfred he was okay…Well technically he wasn't okay, but if he died right now, he knew deep down in his heart that Alfred would personally resurrect him, just to kill him again.

"BG, how much time is left?" Robin gasped out.

"Four minutes!"

He pulled himself up again, vertigo washed over him, but he persisted. He was just able to catch the rope with his fingers and without hesitation he used the knife on his gloves to cut himself free. He fell to the floor, the impact jarring him, but he still managed to roll slightly to his left and pick up the knife Two-Face tossed away carelessly. Staggering and almost crawling, Robin made it to Batgirl's side. He immediately cut her ankles free with the larger knife, then he started clumsily rummaging in his belt for his mini-pliers (don't ask) to bend the handcuff's link.

"Dick, go! There's just over a minute left," Barbara pleaded, but Dick just snorted at her as he produced the tiny set of pliers.

Finally, the link was broken and Batgirl helped Robin up, who was gasping. He honestly felt like passing out right then and there. Knowing that they wouldn't make it out in time, Barbara threw herself and Dick behind one of the larger trees. They both fell to their knees and as soon as that happened, the bomb went off.

0101

Ringing, that's all Barbara heard when she opened one of her eyes slowly. It didn't feel like a bomb just went off, aside from the irritating ringing in her ears. _Weird,_ she thought, _nothing seemed to hit us from the blast. _Blinking rapidly to fully clear her eyesight, she instantly realised why nothing had hit her and Dick. There was some sort of purple bubble containing them!

She glanced at Dick, who was putting pressure on the cut on his neck. His eyes seemed to be straining and it seemed that the ringing in his ears was also bothering him. He looked around and also realised that they were in one of Rocket's bubbles. He tried to say something to Barbara but all she heard was the ringing, though she did just grin in response.

The Team ran through the rubble over to Rocket's bubble that had saved their team mate. They found Robin and -whoever she was- pressing down on a cut on Robin's neck. Seeing that everything was okay, Rocket got rid of the bubble.

Red Hood ran over to Robin, checking him over while Dick gaped at his brother. "Robin, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Robin gave him a weird look and screamed," I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" in Jason's face.

Wally and Roy went to help Batgirl up as Red Hood put pressure on Dick's wound. Wally figured that it was no use asking Barbara if she was okay, since she probably couldn't hear anything as well. He thought that Rocket's bubble thing would have also blocked out the sound of the blast, but apparently not.

"I thought you said he was a criminal?" M'gann whispered to Artemis, making sure Jason couldn't hear her.

"He is," Artemis said in a not very convincing voice.

"Didn't know criminals could be so…gentle," Zatanna quipped.

"Apparently, when it comes to siblings, they are," Raquel commented.

Kaldur smiled along with the other girls as they watched the softer side of Red Hood take over as he fussed over Robin's still bleeding wound. No matter how he acted, Kaldur knew that he would always look out for his little brother. Lastly, he followed Connor onto the Bio-Ship that M'gann had summoned and they headed back to the Mountain.

0101

"You kicked some ass out there," Jason stated as he saw his little brother's eyes flutter open.

Dick, still groggy, grunted and brought his hands to rub his eyes. Was it really possible for most of his body to hurt like that? He grunted again and tried to say something. Nothing seemed to come out, other than a slight hiss of pain. His neck was still throbbing.

"Don't talk, luckily the creep didn't make the cut too deep, you still needed stitches though," Jason said as he walked over to Dick's hospital bed and grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table.

After Dick took a few gulps of water he smiled his thanks to Jason and whispered out," How's Babs?"

"Out like a fucking light," Jason gestured to the next hospital bed. True to his word, Barbara laid on her bed, sleeping peacefully. Dick couldn't help but smile at that image.

"What time is it?"

"About one PM."

Dick groaned, "Did you tell Alfred that I'm back at the Mountain?"

"Of course, you can't hide shit from him. He even came over and dropped off some cookies."

Dick grinned, his stomach growling softly. Next thing, the rest of the Team walked in, happily talking and all eating one of Alfred's cookies. M'gann squealed happily as soon as she saw that Robin was awake. The rest of the Team looked at him and smiled.

"Dude, who punched you in the chest? I saw those wicked bruises," Wally asked as he sat on the edge of Robin's bed.

"It was actually a gunsho-"

"Who's that girl?" Connor asked.

"That's Batgi-"

"Did Two-Face capture you?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah, he-"

"Did he give you that cut on your neck?"Artemis asked.

"Yeah he did, but it was at the bot-"

"What's with the explosion?" Raquel asked.

"It was Poison Ivy and-"

"Wait. Poison Ivy was there?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, she was with these-"

"Oh yah, I think I remember-" Roy started to say but Kaldur cut him off.

"Team," Kaldur said amused," I believe you have not let Robin finish one sentence."

"Robin," Jason said," I have no fucking clue how you put up with these idiots. Now, on the other hand, tell us, from the start, what really happened."

Robin grinned at his team as he stretched and put both of his arms behind his head," All I'm telling you is that_ Gotham_ happened."

0101

Okay, well that's it for this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, one last one would be awesome too!

-Asha


End file.
